The story behind Nolan Bradley
by Professor Smith
Summary: A story about the infamous Nolan Bradley from the fic 'Love will find a Way'. A story about his past and why he is how he is.


****

A/n: alright you all! this is an outtake from "Love will Find A Way" (RonandHerm4eva). It is a great story...absolutely great! you should all read it...I mean every last one of you!!! This is going to be about Nolan Bradley, who is Nicki Bradley's son. She is Charlie Weasley's girlfriend and we all know who he is! This is going to be an outtake on his past life(to try and convince all of you who think he is evil, that he is not evil! I'm tellin you that I am the only person who doesn't think he's a pervert!) but here goes nothing, go easy on me! And happy reading!   
  
Thanks to heather, love ya chica!   
  
And as a side note, I am going to make Nolan around nineteen for this story. Younger than when he is in 'Love Will Find A Way.' So he has been out of Hogwarts for a good 2 years. I just thought I'd point out that he is an adult and can do adult things. Hehe.   


****

~*~Meet in the middle~*~  
  


~*Epilogue*~

Nolan Bradley. Who is he? Well nobody knows. No wait, that is not true. Lots of people know him. He is just not technically famous, famous like the Weasley's and the Potter's and the Grangers, that is. 

  
  
He is just an average 20 year old guy that has had his tough times in life and has had his great times in life. He went to Hogwarts like every other normal wizarding child. His mother, Nicki, is a witch who is dating Charlie Weasley. Yes that's right, the infamous Weasley's. She has been dating him for close to three years. Nolan considers Charlie almost a father, considering he doesn't have one and hasn't for a while, but we'll go into that a little bit later.   


  
Nolan very seldom exits his shell. He puts up this wall, a very thick wall, keeping out everyone who tries to get close to him. And if he tries to get close to someone, he is not going to let them in. He plays them. Yes that's right he plays them. All of them.   


  
Except one.   


  
Yeah, just what I said. One. One girl, that is. It's quite funny how a girl could change a man. How one ordinary girl could totally change a man's personality to something that it has never been before.   


  
Well it happened. It happened to Nolan. Well, I guess I should say, She happened to Nolan. I suppose we can give her a name. Her name was Sydney Carlson. That's too formal though. Who wants to be called by their full name? She liked to be called Syd. That was everyone's name for her, so that is what we will call her. 

  
  
Syd, let's see here, how should I describe her? Well Nolan certainly thought she was beautiful. Extremely beautiful. She was a somewhat tall woman, 5'10, slender. She had long, straight, dark brown hair and chestnut eyes.   
  


There is a lot about Syd to know. Let me see, well for one thing, she was not the "girly" type. She was in to Quidditch, and loved jeans and sweatshirts more than any dress robes or dresses.   


  
She attended Hogwarts when she turned eleven. She was in the same year as Nolan, but not the same house.   


  
Well that's enough about Syd for the time being, we'll go back to Nolan.   


  
Nolan. All around bad boy. Tall, chestnut hair, gorgeous green eyes, built well. What more could a woman want? Well that's right, all the women wanted him. He came across to all of them as the perfect gentleman. Wonderful, sweet, caring, knew how a lady should be treated. That's what all the women he'd been with say how it had started as. Then, though, he'd turn bad. Use them for sex, not making love, sex. Then drop them on the doorstep the next morning. As pitiful as that sounds, that is the way he was.   


  
***   


  
"Hey, Charlie, old man, how about you go let me beat your butt at a game of Quidditch?" smirked a very bigheaded Nolan.   


  
"Now son, you know I can't do that," grinned Charlie Weasley.   


  
"Chicken? Charlie's a chicken, he's not a Weasley, he's Charlie Chicken!" laughed Nolan.   
  


"Me? Never. You're on bad boy, just, not at the moment. You know your mother and I are traveling to Hogsmeade for the weekend," he said.   
  


"I know, but I still maintain that you're a wuss!" he dashed through the door and upstairs to his room.   


  
"That boy, never understand him," Charlie laughed.   


  
At that moment Nicki Bradley walked through the kitchen doors and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist.   
  


"Shh, the girlfriend, she's upstairs! she'll certainly be able to hear you," smiled Charlie.   


  
"But Ricardo, can we please just have a quickie?!! Please?" begged Nicki.   


  
"Your wishes are my command, darlin', but I make no guarantees that it will be a quickie," he grinned at her.   


  
She smiled at him, "How could I get so lucky?"   


  
"Well since you happen to be my girlfriend, I suppose I have to keep up with my duties as your boyfriend," he laughed. 

  
  
She slapped him on the arm, "Your duties, eh? I'll show you duties." She struggled out of his grasp and ran from him. He chased her up the stairs and into the room where she already was packing a suitcase.   


  
"And where are you planning on going?" Charlie asked.   


  
"Oh, you know, I'm moving out," she laughed, "Really, are all Weasley's that daft? Dear, have you already forgotten about our, romantic getaway weekend in the wonderful village of Hogsmeade?" she laughed at him.   


  
"Dammit, what can I say, you make me forget my mind, woman," he smirked at her.   


  
"Sweet talking will get you know where when you call a girl "woman". No girl likes to be treated like a piece of meat," she snubbed up her nose and looked at him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at her with a penetrating stare and then kissed her hard on the mouth.   


  
When they came up for air, they decided they would finish packing. When they were done they went downstairs and said goodbye to Nolan who was sitting on the couch watching the television.   


  
"Bye son," Charlie told him.   


  
"Be good, we'll be back Monday morning," she kissed him on the cheek.   


  
"Bye you two. Don't have too much fun now," he laughed. Both of the adults blushed and then apparated away.   


  
Nolan says to himself, "Well now they are gone, down with business, or should I say down with some hott witches," he laughed.   


  
***   


  
Nolan had put on some nice khaki pants, and a plain white t-shirt, called up his friend Luke. They were planning on heading to a wizarding dancing club called "The Middle" to go and look for girls.   
  


When Luke arrived at his house, they apparated to the club from there. They sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks and started looking around for ladies. They had several women come and talk to them, but they weren't interested in them. The women soon realized that they were not interested and left.   


  
Nolan turned around to look for a decent looking girl that he could take home for the night. As soon as he turned, he saw a beautiful woman with long brown hair sitting by herself at the other end of the bar.   
  


"Luke, look at that girl," he tapped Luke on the shoulder.   
  


"Yeah, what about her?" Luke asked Nolan.   
  


"Dude, can't you see it? She's beautiful," Nolan stared gawk-eyed.   


  
"Nol', dude, she's certainly pleasant to look at, but I've definitely seen better," he laughed.   


  
"I think you're blind," they both began laughing.   


  
Nolan kept staring at the mystery girl and Luke decided to go find himself a girl. Nolan then got up out of his chair and went over to talk to the girl.   


  
He gave her his best smile, "Hi, I think I left my sunglasses in your pocket, care if I check?" he laughed. He usually didn't do pick up lines, but he wanted to make her laugh. It worked.   


  
She laughed, "Let me think, how about you tell me your name first, and then we can decide if I let you in my pants." Her eyes got wide and she put her hand over her mouth, "Oh, my gosh, I did not mean that the way it sounded!"   


  
Nolan laughed, "It's quite alright. I'm Nolan by the way, Nolan Bradley."   


She smiled, "Nice to meet you Nolan, I'm Sydney Carlson, but I am going to give you the pleasure of calling me Syd." They both smiled and Nolan sat down.   
  


****

A/N : Thanks all for reading this! And my special thanks to Heather again!!!! Thank You Thank You Thank You! And remember we all love those little things called reviews! so please do me the honor of receiving one from you! 


End file.
